


Mad Over You

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluffy, Hardcore, Jealousy, Lance is just the seme type, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, but some misunderstandings, good ending, love at first HEAL lol, some sex scenes, uke King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Lancelot is confusing his desire with his so-called pure feelings for this one King which he only saw honour and dignity from him, but attractiveness. The problem burdened him after a time and it made him mad at Estes without reasonable reasons. Lancelot was not the only one who has a problem.





	Mad Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This story happened at the time after Lancelot’s arrival and the third appearance of him in the event. I made them appear in the same dimension and background as my other stories. The story also took place in Fall and the second appearance Diggie also the first appearance of Hylos in battle. Nothing has changed so far in the event. Clint’s remake also done, and he will be seen as a cowboy with blonde hair in red garments. Estes’s remake also done. That’s about it.

          The wind, started to blew softly, a cold breeze came to the sacred village of where the special event held in every season of the year took place. It marks for another season to start and when that happens, the event will commence not long from now. Some heroes already arrived at the village, a week before the event so they could meet with their friends to enjoy and relax as if they were taking a vacation or a break from their individual objectives. It is almost like a city with its modernize facilities and many mercenaries or civilians came to do business. Some of the people already called themselves citizens or villagers as they have stayed long after the Dark Forest was cleared by the order of the GM (Game Master) by his special forces. No one knows who they are but the only thing that was certain is the workers were volunteers, yet still get paid. Soon the arena was built around the remaining forest, making it a jungle and an obstacle for the heroes in battle. Until now, it became a subject of entertainment, a battle simulator for those who seek strength and to get money. Heroes from faraway lands in The Land of Dawn and from different dimensions with different powers, abilities and skills gathered in one place with one thing in their minds, to claim victory in every battle.

          On the streets, one could not overlook the fallen brown-coloured leaves on the ground and the trees along it are almost bald. People, here and there are running their own business, their lives and children can be seen playing around with each other with the dried leaves. One could not miss the lovely scent, freshly baked breads being stored on the counter of the famous bakery beside the street. When entered the gates, and walked beyond the straight path, one could never miss the bakery. A man decided, after a few minutes staring at the delicious-looking bread, he stepped inside and bought one for himself after the long journey. He remembered the first time he came here was Spring and what made him attracted to this village, firstly it was the Home Sweet Home Bakery that sells the most delicious breads that he had ever taste. And secondly, was the opponents so to test his enhanced fencing skills.

            After walking for several minutes while eating his bread, he saw the hotel which he would always stayed in. Not only that, he saw his friend, Diggie who was to enter the hotel with another hero by his side. He called out to them and waved. Both of the heroes who are at the other side of the streets waved back and called him over. He did and Diggie start the conversation.

            “Good to see you, Lancelot! You travel alone? Where’s Odette?”

            “We don’t see each other often as I always travel around. I needed to seek strength for my skills.”

            Diggie laughs while ushered him and a friend beside him, which looked familiar but Lancelot never took notice of the heroes he rarely meets. But, to not be rude, he asked for the hero’s name.

            “Excuse me, but I don’t think we met before. So, what is your name?” The Perfumed Knight asked as nicely as he could with a bright smile, though he would not prefer knowing as he do not care much.

            “Oh? I believed we might’ve fight once. Maybe I’m not that recognizable. I’m Gord, the handler of Mystic Magic,” Gord said while handing out his hand to the knight.

           Lancelot shook it and introduced himself too. Then he excused himself from the two for he wanted to rent a room for nine days, including today. He arrived exactly two days before the event which it will be ongoing for a week. He went to the third floor by the elevator after getting the room key. On the way, he thought of the things he would do after repacked his personal things. His mind suggested, one was to go and have a long day strolling at the park and visit some shops. The other was having dinner with Odette, his idol for life. He also thought to drink with the guys who he recognized as the ‘drinking group’ from the first time he entered the bar. Lastly, which he thought, and uninterested to do, was to have a long day chat and hangout with Diggie, along with that mage he recently met and also Estes. He had fitted in with that group mostly because he had a deep affection towards the King and Diggie as they had teamed up on last season and before that. And he noticed how kindly the group listened to all of his stories of his travels. He also recognized the Moon Elf King’s way as a support, which was unique, kind-hearted, and equal. It made Lancelot adore him, and as unable to pay his kindness with his, he wanted to pay him with trust in the least as he know, money isn’t the noble way to repay everything, even kindness. The thought of Estes, increase his excitement to meet with him and shove away his exhaustion.

            After rearrange his items, such as clothes, toiletries, and other personal things, he thought he could go and have dinner with his friends. With that thought in mind, suddenly someone knocked at his door. Lancelot demanded who is it and what does this mystery person wanted. Surprisingly, a familiar voice spoke up and it was, no doubt the voice of the Moon Elf King. The knight rushed to the door and looked through the little hole to confirm the person might be. At last, he saw the bright-faced, white-eyed, silver-haired elf who seemed to dress casually with a black, long-sleeved top and grey trousers. Though ordinary, but the air of a king still lingers around him. Lancelot, with his face gleam with a smile upon his face, opened the door and welcomed the King.

            “Your highness! So nice of you to meet me!” said Lancelot sarcastically.

            “Please, lay down the formalities. You know I do not like it when we heroes meet,” said Estes with his usual face. The one where people normally don’t know what he’s thinking or feeling. His expression is invaluable as it doesn’t make people misunderstood or misinterpret what he said. It makes him a wonderful friend to be with, though Lancelot find it boring to be with a person who isn’t fun and non-expressive or sarcasm, but he felt comfortable around him. That’s why he sticks beside Estes often, unlike anyone else except for Odette.

            “What brings you here, Estes? It’s unusual for you to meet me.”

            “As soon as I heard you arrived, I thought bringing you to dinner.”

          Lancelot was so shocked and couldn’t believe what did the King said to him. His eyes sparkled, his heart beats so fast that it made him frustrated. To be invited by Estes, for dinner, personally, made him the happiest mortal alive that night. He said with a stutter, “W-What? Am I hearing this wrong?”

            “No. You don’t want to have dinner? Then you must be on your diet again.”

           “Of course I want to have dinner with you!” said the knight before quickly closed the door in front of him to comb his hair, wear some light make up and sprayed one to three times of perfume on him. Then he went out hurriedly and locked his room. Both of them headed to the elevator.

            As soon as they entered, Lancelot said while laughing, “My, it surprised me to be invited by the majesty personally to a romantic dinner. Just the two of us, I cannot wait!”

            “Oh, actually we are having dinner with the others,” said Estes, completely shutting Lancelot from his absurd fantasies.

            “…Hah?”

           The door of the elevator opened and they have reached the intended floor. Both of them walked out and head to the dining room, which decorated like a fancy restaurant. Well, the hotel is the expensive one than the other inns in this village, and it is no surprise such facilities as comfortable chairs, tables, and the air-conditioner made the atmosphere of a dining room to be pleasant. And the food served are all clean, very neatly prepared and delicious. But, they are limited as the menu with listed foods are available only at the moment. We could only order based on the menu. Though it was not a normal kind of restaurant where people could order various of foods from long listed menus, the foods prepared from the hotel was exceptionally delicious. The tables were round, covered with a white decorated cloth a single vase of flowers were put in the middle. The chairs were cushioned and covered with a red linen as to make it more grand and fit the colour of the flowers and the curtains hung at the big windows, which the view are darkness of the small garden at night while at day, was a beautiful and colourful garden with a small fountain and rounded pebbles as the pathway to and around it.

           Estes and Lancelot walked through the dining hall until they reached a rounded table filled with the other members of the group and also other heroes. Gord, Diggie, Grock and Tigreal smiled at the two heroes’ arrival. Saber just nodded.

            “Great! Now we have the man of honour,” said Diggie happily. He started to became attached to the group because the first one to befriend him was Estes as he treated everyone pretty much the same but as the first one, Diggie can’t help to stick to his first friend.

            “Have you guys ordered yet?” asked Estes after took a seat beside Lancelot.

            “Yes. We also ordered your food and the guy beside you just like you asked,” Grock said.

            “Excuse me, but I have a name. I am Lancelot, The Perfumed Knight.”

            “We know it already. Actually, Grock is just having some fun. He likes to call everyone that way because saying other’s names is a pain in the ass. I do it too. Especially if it’s long,” said the Spacetime Warrior while drinking his wine in a somewhat, rude demeanour and possibly provoking the latter who visibly was angry.

          “Now, now, you guys. I’m sorry if what I did upset you. Thank you for reminding me, Lancelot,” said Grock calming the two heroes who are staring each other with hatred.

            “Your welcome…” answered Lancelot while drinking the wine that was poured by the waiter.

            A moment later, the food came to their tables and the waiter and waitress placed the heroes’ preferred food in front of them. When Lancelot’s food came to the table, he was, both surprised and puzzled. The food, was one of his favourites that he couldn’t miss to order whenever he would dine at the hotel. He looked at the food, then to Estes, the man who ordered the food and kept looking at him, questioning how did he knew. Then the King explained, “I saw the day you arrived or when dinner, you would order this food and when it arrived, you ate as if there’s no tomorrow. It just made me remember it so, I thought it is better for us all to eat together rather than to wait for your dish to come when we all have already eaten.”

            “You remembered…because of me?”

            “Yea! He even remembered all of our favourite meals so that we could all eat together at once! Isn’t he the kindest,” praised Diggie while eating his dinner.

            “Please, it was a small matter, really. I just wanted us to be fairly worth,” said Estes before started to dig in his food.

            Lancelot was left dumbfounded by the truth that he thought was meant to be special, but was left as only normal in the end. He sighs before taking a bite at his favorite dish, then he thought nothing more than mere friendship was the actions of the King.

           The next day, Lancelot woke up early than expected, because usually he would wake up later at brunch whenever he went drinking for the night. But last night ended in an ordinary fashion before midnight as the group gathered at the living room at nine o’clock to continue talking about random things. Lancelot doesn’t find it amusing but only were interested to know each of the heroes’ background and abilities more to either, understand them better or counter them in battles. As the knight remembered the conversation, he realized he would look over at Estes frequently. Whether it was because of his habits to look at good-looking people or unconsciously admiring his existence. He couldn’t figure it out, of what was this feeling of, loneliness he felt whenever he was beside Estes. Even now he felt lonely and he determined to get out from it as soon as possible.

            He stood up and stretched himself then headed to the bathroom. After he took a shower and sat at the stool in front of the dressing table, he looked himself in the mirror, of how ugly he looked without make-up. He needs moisture and some lip-gloss for him to look alive out there. He uses his hairdryer to make sure his hair is completely dry and it would take up much of his time as his hair is long and curly. But he enjoyed doing so while humming his tune and looked himself in the mirror. It has always been his routine to customize himself to be beautiful, elegant and handsome as appearances mattered so much to him. He was told by many people around him on how handsome he is and it encouraged himself to be perfect, even though he knew he isn’t. After drying his hair, he would wear light make-up, and wore his usual clothes. He took his sword and head out to have breakfast downstairs.

             As he arrived at the dining hall, he saw some heroes already finished breakfast and some other just about to have their food. The one that got his attention the most was Estes, who is sitting alone, reading his scroll while drinking tea and slices of bread on a plate is in front of him. Lancelot went to the small table, which the King is seated, and greeted him.

            “Good morning, Estes. My, you’re early as always.”

            “Good morning to you too, Lancelot. I was about to leave to register myself in the battle.”

            “Could you wait for me? I haven’t eaten breakfast yet,” Lancelot said before told the waiter that he wants a cup of coffee and a bun baked with raisins.

            “Of course. Then I’ll sit here and read while wait for you,” said Estes then resume reading his scroll and sometimes write on it.

            Lancelot was prepared to be shut out from the unemotional King. He felt bored already because he doesn’t have anything to talk about now. He just sighs and looks out at the window beside him with his hand supported his head. Fall is already taking over Summer as the trees were no longer green, the ground is covered with brown leaves and the flowers withered. Then he just looked at the King who is focused on his reading. From his hair, to his eyes, ears and lips, he could admire them all day long but, it was only until Estes realized he was being stared at.

            He asked, “What is it?”

            “Oh, nothing. I just admire your good-looking face whenever you’re serious,” the knight said with a hint of sarcasm.

            “That’s very kind of you.”

            Lancelot became unsatisfied as if he wanted a better reaction from him, “Would you please be more entertaining!”

            “I apologize If you’re bored. I think, I can’t be amused by anything now.”

            The waiter suddenly came with Lancelot’s food afterwards. Then Estes said, “Oh look your breakfast is here. Do take your time eating alright? Tell me if you finished,” before continuing to read his scroll once more.

            The knight is annoyed but nevertheless, he felt calm with the presence of this King. He picked up his knife and fork and started to eat his bun. While doing so, he started a random conversation with the man in front of him.

            “Say, Estes, what are you reading?”

            The Moon Elf King said without lifting his head, “It’s the reports from my secretary back at my homeland. I would always check it in the mornings, evenings and before I sleep. Even after midnight at two or three o’ clock in the morning I would receive them.”

            “W-Why do you go as far as to burden yourself?”

            “No, it never weighted me in the least. It is my custom to reply the reports as soon as possible, except when I am in the battlefield. Not only news, I always review the latest politics of the Magic Counsel and the news from Scholar City, the most advance city in this world.”

            “Being a King is such a hassle huh? Not to mention being forced to read, knowledgeable and think wisely.”

           Estes suddenly chuckled and gave a soft smile to the knight. “I was never forced. Responsibility took the best in me. And freedom, was no longer as I carry the lives of the Moon Elves with my soul.”

           Lancelot stopped drinking his coffee to admire that face he would rarely make. Then he blushed a bit and quickly continue his drink. After that, he told Estes that he had finished his breakfast and was ready to head towards the arena.

           While walking, there were many people around. Some heroes who walked at the same path noticed Estes and Lancelot, waved at them and continue with their activities. Both of them waved back with a smile. After awhile of walking, they began talking again.

            “Say Estes, why would you join this event?”

          “My, my, this is the tenth time you brought up this question from the first time we met. But I’ll answer it for your sake. It’s because of the GM’s request. Besides, I have nothing to do when my kingdom gave me a time to rest. Instead of sleeping and wasting my time, I decided to join the event to increase my knowledge and the skill of teamwork as a support in real wars in the near future.”

            “I guess, your reasons are too blunt that I can’t remember well. I’m sorry,” the knight laughed.

            “It’s alright. You forgot because it’s unimportant for you, as well as for me. If you really want to learn more, you can read my lore through Saber. He held all the heroes’ information.”

            “Uh, maybe another time,” said Lancelot weakly as he and Saber doesn’t get along well. He realized how that warrior is annoyed by his ability and arrogance which he conveyed through his skill execution.

            “How about you, Lancelot? What made you to participate?”

            “Well, you are well aware that my fencing skills are beautiful right? I wanted to enhance my skills and be the best of the best!” said the knight while goes in Estes’ vision and waved his hand above to show off his beautiful and wavy hair.

            But he quickly got stopped by the elf as he grabbed his hand and pulled it towards him. That moment, was the biggest turning point for Lancelot for his face was close to the King’s and he could see him clearly, the face of the unemotional, the tranquility exists within, that even words could not explain or expressed to those simple but delicate features. He looked at him with adoration, solemnity and stared with exhilaration, where his heart rapidly beat and he held his breath.

            Then Estes said in a serious tone, “Be careful on where you stand lest you make disturbance upon the pedestrians, and it won’t be pleasant.”

            Lancelot stood up straight and tidy himself as if to hide his embarrassment. He apologized and they both continued to head for the arena. They both didn’t said anything afterwards, as Estes is pretty much enjoying the scenery, and the knight is in confusion, of what happened earlier, was either real or illusion. He remembered, captured everything, as if it lasts for a whole hour, but it was only his mind paused the moment. He then dazed about, yet still conscious of the people surrounding him, to not accidentally bump them.

            Suddenly someone called his name, and it was the King who told him that they have arrived. They finally registered themselves at the counter and become the VIP heroes. There are two types of heroes in the event; the ones who got personally invited by the GM are called the VIP heroes and are placed special among the other people, while the ones who volunteered to join the fight are called Wanderer heroes. They all fight in the same battlefield, either for training or for entertainment but the VIP are separated with the Wanderer as they are of different league. It’s the GM’s decision, and system so they could complain but disobey.

            After Estes and Lancelot registered themselves, it is half past noon so they decided to head to the nearest restaurant they could find and have lunch together. The knight was visibly happy and excited as he finally has the time together with the King, alone. Along the way, he could not stop thinking about why he would be enjoying his meaningless time with this boring person. It always questioned his heart whenever he has free time to spend. And the way he flirted around with him rather than anybody else who could give funny reactions to amuse himself, only this time, he never give up as if it was never fun to begin with. It was all out of hope, and dedication. It made the knight surprised, a lot that he could not help but to blush all over. The King realized so and asked him what is the other’s problem.

            “Nothing! Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Lancelot answered with an idiotic laugh which made him looked like a clown.

            Estes didn’t put too much thought into it as he found a restaurant and began to took a seat at the chairs and tables prepared outside from the premise. The wooden tables are decorated in the simplest form; a blue vase with purple flowers and under it is a white and red cloth covering the table. The chairs are made from wood and being carved into fine and light, exquisite chairs. The environment is pretty classy. After Lancelot seated himself in the opposite of his friend, the waitress walked to them, hand out the menu and asked for their orders. The King wanted fish n’ chips and the knight just asked for a bowl of boiled-shrewd chicken salad.

            "Are you on a diet again?” Estes asked in wonder.

           Lancelot answered, in a casual manner with his head rested on his right hand, “Well, you see Estes, in the afternoon and evening, occasionally, I can’t eat heavy food. I have to maintain my body shape so I could grow up healthy and strong. You should put up a diet too to ensure a long living life. You’re a King right? You don’t want to die at a young age.”

            “Death is inevitable, and it would come upon me and take my soul when the time comes. But if it’s about my health, I should consider your advice.”

            “Yea… Don’t take me wrong Estes. I was only worried about your health, that’s all. Hey, it’s better to avoid dying because of health problems than because of old age.”

             “I guess you’re right. Do tell me later about your dietary, Lancelot,” the Moon Elf King said before eating the food that just arrived in front of him. The other began to eat too and both of them eat in silence.

          For some time, there were only plates and glasses being left on the table. Estes began to busy himself by checking his scroll for any news and as for Lancelot, he suddenly saw his princess, the one and only savior of his life, Odette passing by with his friends, Aurora and Kagura at the moment. He excused himself and rushed to have a short talk with them. It was only some random and usual conversation like asking the day and the well-being of themselves. After awhile, they exchanged smiles and waves as both of them part their ways.

           Lancelot seated himself again and said, “Wow, the princess is beautiful as always. I can’t believe we would meet here of all places. Is this some sort of destiny?!”

             “Yes,” Estes replied without looking at the knight and just continues reading his magic scroll.

             “Could you at least elaborate what you just said? Spend time with me, won’t you?” the knight sulks and irritated by the other's attitude to him.

             “My apologies. This news is really important to me so would you kindly give me another minute to read?”

             “Ah, you said that every time we finally have our time together! Being King really does keep you busy huh?

              But Estes didn’t show any sign of an answer to the latter’s question. It started to make Lancelot angry but he sighed anyway as there’s nothing he could do but wait. He filled the time with looking at the scenery around and far from the restaurant. The customers around, the pedestrians, and also the shops around, he cannot help but to wonder these people’s lives are peaceful, living to their fullest whilst he is still missing few pieces of himself to define his life, more than to gain experience to become stronger. He searched for it, yet it never did occur to him how the only thing that could complete him is already in front of him.

              Five minutes have passed and Estes began to say something really nice to the other. “I see you are taking time to solve your worries. Kindly share them if I could be of some help.”

             “Thank you but, I think I have to figure this out by myself. It’s a bit personal, in my opinion that it will worth me a lot when I finally figure it out,” Lancelot said, enthusiastically.

             “But you’re not alone, dear friend. Perhaps sharing your problems would lessen the burden you are carrying on your shoulders. You looked down lately. Are you alright?”

             “No, no Estes… I am fine alright. I just need a moment of my time to clear my mind. Please respect my decision or so help me I might have to push you away!” he shouted. “Ah…” he exclaimed for letting his emotions slipped from his tongue. He feels ashamed of himself and excused himself. He started to run away, left Estes alone, who was going to stop him but decided not to.

            The King stared down to his plate and wondered why did the knight acted that way. He realized he was being too pushy, only to be of assistance to his friend, yet failed and made it worse. He felt at fault, guilty for pushing himself into Lancelot’s personal problems, that he should have known there are boundaries he has to consider between two people. Yet, somehow in his heart, he cannot help but to pushed himself to him, to make Lancelot realize he is there, always there for him whenever he is in any trouble. But it turns out, it doesn’t work as what Estes thought would. He felt there was a deeper bond between him and the knight, but the moment of realization came to him that only he thought of it that way. One sided, he felt sorrow in the depth of his heart. “It was selfish of me to think we share a feeling of understanding. We never did, so left me as the fool,” he thought to himself after paying for the food and went to his lodge, to resume his work, the antidote to sorrow.

             The Perfumed Knight Lancelot, at the moment is sitting alone at a cliff, that he found not long ago after running for a while in confusion. Before he realized he was about to fall, he stopped at the edge and looked down at that tall and deadly drop. He panted in exhaustion then sat himself at the edge of the cliff then stared at the beautiful scenery of the town. He was surprised by his miraculous stamina that lasted him this far and founded a secret hideout. He laughs to the fact then remembered what happened earlier with Estes. Shameful, he felt, as he couldn’t even suppress his emotions at a time of tranquility, being with the person who saved his life. Yes, there was one occasion where Lancelot became grateful to him and at that time was the first day he came to the village and participate the event. He coincidentally, by destiny that the GM chose them, teamed up while fighting enemies. When Lancelot was about to die by one hit of an arrow, Estes quickly took the hit and quickly healed the knight, himself included. Lancelot was about to fall but the King caught him and help each other to flee to a safer place. They healed themselves together and how the knight couldn’t define such serenity being flow through him. He felt the kindness that the King poured into him, made him feel like a new man. From that moment, he began to see Estes differently and promised that he would protect him whenever they are in the same team in the near future. Maybe that’s why he wanted to get close to Estes, because of gratitude. “Or was it something else?” he thought while looking up at the clear, yellow mixed with orange sky. It was peaceful indeed, yet why does he felt something was still not right for his expression filled with depression of the man he looked up to. He wanted…more. Desire, temptation, recognition, all those were his meaning to went after the man. But, something unease him, as he went further into his heart. He feared, it was more than mere friendship, than to idolize or admiration. Love, he wondered if it was its fault to begin with. He might have loved him from the start but only as his savior. “Did I really love him that way?” he began to asked in curiosity, as it overtook his deepest soul into a bet of truth or lies. To deny it in every way, was one of his choices so as to not deepen his feelings for that man, whom is respected in every way, he simply cannot let his emotions get in the way so he told himself it was just his desire. But then, what if it was his desire in the first place? His desire for Estes’s heart to be his. The King’s whole existence for him to own. He did crave so at a moment when he was unconscious of himself, drunk. He never thought the feeling was real. The problem of his confusion in his heart has finally come at a conclusion, but another problem has revealed itself. “Could I ever…be accepted by him?” he whispered to himself in sorrow as the Sun sets, turning the sky into darkness, and the stars with the big, mighty moon began to took place. “It might not be today, tomorrow, or forever. As long as I’m by his side, nothing else matters…” he continued before he started to walk back to his lodge to have dinner.

            When he saw Estes at the other table, after he entered the dining hall, he started to avoid seeing him eye to eye and sat at the far end of the hall, alone. He wanted to, after all he had done to him, he still blamed himself, feel ashamed to his existence. But he focused on eating his dinner so he ordered meat and a bowl of mixed fruit with a glass of water for his dinner tonight. While waiting, some of the heroes knew Lancelot, waved at him from their seat. He waved back, with a smile. To be occupied by the people around is what made his mind rest, to not think about his problems and anything in between. When his food arrived, he began to eat his dinner and thought about what he might do next considering tomorrow is the fight. He has not the mood to train at night, but when the time is necessary to him. To drink at a bar didn’t even came up to his head as he doesn’t have the feeling either. Then the thought of his soft bed occurred, made him decides to take a long night sleep before waking up early tomorrow and get ready himself ready for the event. He needs to win this season to show the people what a handsome faced gentleman can do in a battlefield!

            It’s around 10 o’ clock when Lancelot after reading a book, yawned and walked himself to his room, which is at the third floor. He used an elevator, one of the facilities in the white and grand hotel. As he walked to his room, he remembered having to forgot to pay the food he ordered earlier during lunch. The thought of Estes already paid for him only made him feel in his debt. So, without further ado, with his heart nervously beating, and his mind wanting to immediately complete the task, walked to Estes’s door, and knocked several times before the owner opened it, revealing himself in his sleeping gown. Lancelot was deeply surprised as his eyes become wide and his cheeks blushed for a moment. He straightened himself and opened his wallet and gave him the money while apologizing for his impertinence earlier. Estes looked at the money, then back to the knight, with his usual calm face. Then he ushered the knight in and said, “I couldn’t sleep. Please accompany me for a short talk, Lancelot. Would you do so? For my sake?”

          No matter how much the knight wanted to deny the invitation, he is weak against the King for some reason. He can’t help but to let himself in and sat on a chair, waiting for the other to start the conversation. Estes just began sitting at the side of his bed and stared at Lancelot. With solemnity his eyes stare deeply as if trying to read the knight’s mind, his soul perhaps. But the knight avoided so and began the conversation.

            “What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

          “…I’m sorry for my intrusion. It was my mistake that triggered your sensitive repulses on me. I was foolish, and selfish that I didn’t concern about your feelings for your problems.”

           “No! No… You have nothing to apologize for. It was my own fault that I have to bear, to take responsibilities of as I didn’t take care of my emotions. They took the better in me, that I feel ashamed of myself for lashing out on you. …You didn’t do anything wrong, Estes…”

             “…I may have slightly disrespected your capabilities as a person who can solve their own problems without others help. I see that, and realize how strong you are both physically and mentally.”

             “…What?”

             “That look. The solemnity while searching for the solution. I envy it so much. I can say that I’m proud to know that you’re alright. I may have mistaken you there.”

            “…I’m not…okay…” Lancelot said in a cracked voice almost Estes couldn’t make out of it. Then he rushed to the King and held him by his shoulders, looked him in the eye with frustration, mixed with anger. He continued, almost as if shouting, “You’re wrong! I’m weak! I get emotional fast! I lash out at strangers without reason when drunk! I sleep with men for pleasure! I’m a wrecked person! I can’t solve anything alone! I don’t get anywhere…without recognition… I’m so weak… Estes, to the point I’m running away from it… My problems, are there, always there, and I’m stuck…frustrated, afraid, confused by my own stupidity.” Suddenly, in a cracked voice, as his tears streamed down from his eyes, he continued, “I was running away…from my true feelings… Afraid that I won’t get accepted. I’m just…too weak to even deny it. So it has always been in my heart, until it pains me…until it hurt others…”

             Estes didn’t say anything but pulled Lancelot into his arms and let him lay on his chest for awhile as he comforted him by caressing his hair. The knight felt, warmth, eased, loved. Those were the feelings he wanted to share all along, and somehow, he felt it as Estes said in a calm, soft manner, “I am here for you. And had always be here. If you’re weak, I am here to make you strong. If you’re confused, let me guide you. If something troubles you greatly, let me share the pain with you. You were never alone, and I…understood now, what I have felt all this time… It was never responsibility or some sort of gratitude that I helped you along the way. Love is also not the simple word as it expressed myself to my kingdom, my people and my friends, whom are loyal and kind to me. To you, there was a special kind of feeling existed within me, for you. And only you… Devotion, as in my heart, my body, my soul and my very existence, all for The Perfumed Knight to have…”

              “Estes…Are you really serious about this? Please think twice before…giving yourself to me…recklessly…” the knight said, worriedly, but in a seductive tone while looking deeply into Estes’s clear eyes.

             With a soft, kind tone he said while holding one of Lancelot’s cheek held closely to his face, “I beg of you to take me, my knight…”

             “You do know there is no turning back, my King.”

             “I know… That is why, I shall be yours…forever…”

           Then they both kissed each other with passion. Their tongues intertwined, moans let out of pleasure and sexy sounds from the hard kisses burn their desire even more. They opened each other’s clothes, each revealing their own sanctuary, sacred place as lovers would die to see, to touch, caress and do naughty things with each other. Soon, after both of them starting to build up the flames, drowning themselves into desire, preparing for the next bonding, Lancelot lay the King on the bed and gave him three to four soft kisses before putting his cock into his lover’s asshole, slowly, yet with pressure as he was shivering with excitement. As all of it entered, the top began to move, thrusting his cock in and out of the other. The slapping, lewd sounds of the flesh being collide, the soft moans turns intense rang throughout the room and the non-stop breath became louder as the climax is close. Both of them express their love for each other before shooting out their white, dreamy liquid together, one in the ass, and one messed up each other’s bodies. Then they gave each other smiles and kissed with the love they share.

           Lancelot began to clean himself and his lover using the tissues in the drawer beside the bed. After that, they both lie down side by side and said a few words, before ending the day with a night’s rest.

            “My fear, Estes, was once a delusion… I guess, you cannot know the outcome before you work hard to get it. I loved you so much that I was scared to admit it to you…”

            “All that, were challenges of the heart. We cannot blame ourselves if we do not have the power to change the outcome. I am here, Lancelot, for I brought strength for you to convey your love. But I guess, it was just my own fault that I did not confess it earlier before all this.”

            “Confess what?”

            “I fell in love with you at first sight.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confess that this was first to be considered as a short story with many chapters, but I was rushing a bit, trying to include many details as I could and decided to make this a one-shot instead. I'm sorry if the story is not that good but I hope you all enjoy it. Please left kudos!


End file.
